


Not yet...

by orangetardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know I found it in my notes, Im sorry to everyone who reads this, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetardis/pseuds/orangetardis





	Not yet...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"hey stebe i epbet I can speel your last name propely" tony said smirking at stev

"go on hten"

"R-O-D-G-E-R-S" stak sed proodly

"deres no D in rogers"

"no T yET" tong sed, winkin then skiping away

[insert zoom i of steves face like ._. ]

 

fin.


End file.
